El Último Bollo de Cereza
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Baz le roba el último bollo de cereza a Simon, sin saber que su novio haría lo que sea por recuperar su postre favorito.


Penny y Agatha tenían años de experiencia sabiendo la mala suerte que traía el robarle bollos de cereza a Simon Snow. En especial si era el último que quedaba.

Pero Baz era nuevo en esto.

Él y Simon llevaban poco más de un año saliendo, cuando Baz cometió el error de comerse el último bollo de la enorme caja que había comprado Penny en la cafetería de su universidad. En aquel entonces, Fiona había salido de viaje, así que Baz se estaba quedando a dormir en el departamento de Penny y Simon. Obviamente, compartía cama con su novio.

Hasta que se comió su último preciado bollo de cereza.

Puede que fuera un vampiro, pero incluso a él le terminó doliendo la espalda después de que Simon lo mandara a dormir en el sofá de la sala por una semana entera.

Aun así, Baz diría que valió la pena: le seguía divirtiendo ver a Simon enojado. Era así como se había enamorado de él cuando eran más jóvenes en Watford. Y la verdad, no había otra manera de hacer enojar a Simon de esa forma, así que Baz decidió cumplir los deseos de su novio, y por primera vez en su vida, empezó a tramar un plan malvado.

Aquella tarde, Baz salía de clases antes que Simon, así que decidió ir a su departamento y esperarlo allí. Baz no tenía la llave para entrar, pero la puerta del departamento, hechizada por Penny, parecía reconocerlo y dejarlo entrar siempre. Sonrió con suficiencia mientras ingresaba al lugar y se dirigió a la despensa.

El día anterior, Simon había comprado en la panadería de la esquina una caja con bollos de cereza. Venían diez, y como era de esperarse, sólo quedaba uno. Baz rodó los ojos y sonrió. Miró el reloj y confirmó que faltaba una hora para que Simon llegara al departamento. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

Simon sabía que Baz estaba en el departamento incluso antes de abrir la puerta. Su colonia era inconfundible, y aunque el olor ya se estaba desvaneciendo, Simon aún podía reconocerlo. Feliz, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Pero su sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo.

Lo primero que vio al entrar al departamento fue a Baz, parado en medio de la sala, con el último bollo de cereza en sus manos.

—Hola, Simon —dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

El chico parpadeó lentamente, y arrojó su mochila a un costado. No se molestó ni en cerrar la puerta.

—Baz —dijo con cautela—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿No me vas a saludar primero, Snow?

El vampiro retrocedió unos pasos, hasta quedar al lado del sofá, extendido a lo largo detrás suyo.

Simon se acercó hasta quedar frente a su novio, cuyos ojos brillaban con diversión. Le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible, incluso ahora que ya no intentaban matarse cada cinco segundos.

 _Bien podría matarme si se come ese bollo de cereza,_ pensó Simon con sarcasmo.

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto vago hacia el bocadillo con su cabeza.

Baz se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá.

—¡Pero a ti no te gustan los bollos de cereza! —protestó Simon, estirando una mano hacia su más preciada posesión. Y no, no se refería a Baz.

Pero el chico, como buen vampiro que se respeta, fue más ágil y pasó el dulce a su otra mano. Y antes de que Simon pudiera intentar arrebatárselo de nuevo, estiró el brazo lo más alto que pudo, fuera del alcance del más pequeño.

—¡Baz! —gritó Simon, y Baz podría haber pensado que su novio estaba enojado, pero este había soltado una pequeña risa mientras protestaba, así que no estaba en serios problemas. Baz se rio también, ante la vista de su novio estirando los brazos, aún sin poder alcanzar su bollo de cereza.

—¡Baz! —gritó de nuevo, esta vez saltando—. No es divertido, devuélveme ese bollo.

—Nop —dijo Baz, sonriendo ampliamente y estirando más su brazo.

—¿No? —lo amenazó Simon y entrecerró los ojos. Se rindió y puso los brazos a sus costados, pero los dejó de una manera que parecía que iba a ponerse a luchar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Baz desafiante, aun sosteniendo el bollo encima de sus cabezas.

Simon alzó una ceja y dio un paso atrás, tomando impulso.

—¿Simon? ¿Qué-?

Pero Baz no terminó de hablar, porque Simon había saltado sobre él, derrumbándolo a lo largo del sofá de la sala. Antes de darse cuenta, el vampiro estaba atascado, sus manos sujetas firmemente al cojín con ayuda de la cola de Simon, quien le había arrancado por fin el bollo de cereza de sus manos.

—Ja —presumió él, mientras le daba un mordisco al dulce, aun forcejeando con Baz en el sofá, sobre quien Simon estaba sentado.

Pero en cuanto el chico de ojos grises dejó de pelear, ambos rompieron en risas por lo ridícula que era la situación. Si Baz estaba allí, era porque quería. Y porque su novio lo había tomado por sorpresa. Al ser un vampiro, tenía tanta fuerza, que fácilmente podría haberse sacado a Simon de encima. Pero no lo hizo.

Y felizmente fue así, porque Simon se inclinó y besó a Baz en los labios, justo al mismo tiempo en que alguien gritaba en la puerta.

—¡Simon! ¡Basilton!

Sobresaltados, ambos chicos se separaron, y trataron de salir del sofá de un salto. Baz tuvo que sostener a Simon de la cintura para evitar que se cayera con sus pasos torpes, pero finalmente lograron pararse derechos, esperando el seguro reproche de Penny, quien acababa de llegar de la universidad.

La chica se volteó para cerrar la puerta, y luego se plantó frente a ellos.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo sobre mi sofá? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y señalando principalmente a Baz, quien levantó las manos.

—No me culpes a mí, Bunce. Snow es quien se lanzó encima mío.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Simon, dándole un codazo a su novio en las costillas.

—¿Ves? —insistió Baz, cruzándose de hombros y sonriendo de lado—. Ya se está poniendo agresivo de nuevo.

Penny respiró hondo y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ustedes son imposibles —dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, murmurando que tenía tarea y que esperaba que se mantuvieran calladitos.

—¡Perdón! —pidió Simon con sinceridad.

—Gracias por el cumplido —fue lo que dijo Baz, sonriendo.

—Oye —lo reprochó Simon una vez que Penny cerró la puerta de su habitación—. Ya la enojamos. Seguro me va a hacer lavar los platos por el resto a la semana.

Baz se rio y le besó la mejilla.

—No es problema mío —dijo, y se dirigió a la cocina para ver qué había en el refrigerador.

Simon apretó los labios, pensando.

—Si Penny me hace lavar los platos o cualquier otra cosa, no te voy a contestar al teléfono por una semana entera, Basilton —lo amenazó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y si es una emergencia? —protestó el chico, indignado. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador sin mirar a Simon, y procedió a buscar comida en la alacena.

—Eres un vampiro —lo contradijo el otro—. Nunca tienes una emergencia.

Baz se volteó sujetando una barra de chocolate que había encontrado por ahí y rodó los ojos, dándole razón a su novio.

—Oye.

Simon dio un paso adelante y le quitó el chocolate de las manos.

—¡Snow! Tengo hambre, devuélveme eso.

El chico puso una cara de horror.

—Ya te estás pareciendo a mí.

Baz le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero Simon no cedió.

—Esa barra es de Penny —explicó—. Te la comes, y me va a hacer lavar los platos por todo el mes —Baz abrió la boca para responder, pero Simon no se lo permitió—. Y eso quiere decir que no te respondería al teléfono durante todo ese tiempo.

Baz cerró la boca. Simon sonrió y le dio un beso justo allí. Sabía muy bien que Baz no soportaría ni veinticuatro horas sin escuchar su voz, en especial porque no siempre lograban tener tiempo para verse durante días de clase, y tenían que llamarse por teléfono para poder conversar. Mientras volvía a guardar el chocolate en la alacena, Simon escuchó a Baz murmurar algo como " _no es justo_ ".

—Eso te pasa por querer robar mi último bollo de cereza, amor.

Baz puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, pero estaba sonriendo. Quizá sí era de mala suerte meterse con la comida de Simon Snow.


End file.
